El fuego no regresa
by BoxofLies
Summary: Robin despierta cerca de Rivendell 5 años antes de la historia descrita en el hobbit. Es salvada y adoptada por Lord Elrond, quien la entrenará para evitar la catástofre que se avecina para la compañía de Oakenshield, revelada a ella en una premonición. Cada capitulo es una canción.
1. Chapter 1-Thriller

**_Prólogo_**

 _Algo está fuera de lugar._

Es cerca del anochecer y algo acecha entre el pastizal.

Sobre la hierba seca yacía una joven que contrastaba con el resto del entorno, su cabello rojizo se extendía entre la flora y sus puntas rubias se mimetizaban con las doradas espigas. Los tardíos rayos del sol del poniente acariciaban sus desnudos brazos. Su rostro era el epitome de la tranquilidad; cualquiera que le hubiese visto habría jurado que estaba tomando una siesta.

Un sonido lejano y gutural la trajo de nuevo a la vida.

Al despertarse se sintió desorientada, no sólo por el hecho de no reconocer el lugar en el que se encontraba, sino porque no podía recordar haberse ido a dormir en ningún momento.

De hecho, no podía recordar nada más. Su cabeza daba vueltas y un tenue sonido agudo zumbaba en sus oídos; afortunadamente este subsidia a medida de que su cuerpo y sus sentidos iban despertando.

Sentada en el llano meditó por unos minutos, tratando de alcanzar trozos de lo que parecía ser su memoria, pero por más que estiraba las imaginarias manos de su mente, no podía alcanzarlos. Era frustrante, como esos nombres que tienes en la punta de la lengua, pero tu memoria se niega a pronunciar por una especia de neblina que impide a la memoria transformarse en voz.

Era absurdo y ridículo, se dijo a sí misma.

Echó un vistazo rápido sobre sí, buscando algo que le indicara su propia identidad. _Robin_ rezaba una pequeña placa de metal, acompañada de una "R" en el mismo material y una especie de ojo de cristal, que colgaban de dos delgadísimas cadenas que se conectaban en un broche pequeño en la parte de atrás de su cuello.

-Tal vez ese es mi nombre-pensó.

El resto de su atuendo no ofrecía mayor pista, un vestido de verano color negro con lunares blancos que corrían en línea a través de la tela, que le llegaba hasta los talones, sus brazos y espalda estaban desnudos salvo por los delgados tirantes, botas negro líquido y montones de _mid-rings._ Ni una bolsa o seña de alguna identificación.

Miró a su alrededor. Aunque no podía recordar, su ropa le provocaba una vaga sensación de familiaridad. El paisaje, en cambio, no. El sol se ocultaba tras unas pálidas montañas a su izquierda, en un cielo completamente despejado; el aire era cálido como el de los atardeceres de verano y mecía el pastizal suavemente en un ritmo que se le antojaba inquietante. Aquí y allá el paraje se salpicaba de enormes pinos y en menor cantidad, enormes rocas grisáceas.

No, este lugar le era completamente ajeno.

Se puso de pie, tal vez tendría que buscar a alguien que le pudiese dar una pista de quién era o dónde estaba. Sacudió su vestid, desenmarañó su cabello e inhaló profundamente. Entonces algo le perturbó. En la esquina de su conciencia una alarma sonaba, la alarma de haber pasado por alto algo que era importante. _Vital._

Fue entonces cuando lo escuchó de nuevo.

Instintivamente su cabeza se mueve buscando la dirección de la que provino el sonido. El silencio era absoluto hasta que una nueva oleada de aire sacudió los pastizales y las copas de los árboles. La ausencia de cualquier otro sonido le hizo darse cuenta de que en kilómetros a la redonda no había nada más. Y por alguna razón esto le pareció curioso, extraño, perturbador….fuera de lugar.

La súbita realización de su soledad hizo que un escalofrío recorriera su espalda.

-Es el frío-trató de convencerse a sí misma-estoy usando un vestido muy delgado, la noche comienza a caer.

 _Demonios_ , no había pensado en eso. Anochecía y no sabía a dónde ir, sólo sabía que tenía que ir a un lugar y hacerlo _ya._

Desesperadamente comenzó a andar hacia el lado contrario del que el aterrador sonido había provenido. Por más que avanzaba, el pastizal se extendía y se extendía. Entonces vino por tercera vez. Esta vez más fuerte, más claro, _más cerca._

En su mente algo le decía que ese sonido no era común para su nebulosa memoria, sin embargo sabía lo que significaba. El paso se convirtió en trote.

Gradualmente la cantidad de árboles fue disminuyendo, cada vez más dispersos entre sí. No tenía una noción exacta del tiempo, pero parecían haber pasado al menos media hora desde que se dio a caminar. Comenzaron a abundar enormes arbustos y el sol se despedía con sus últimos rayos. A medida de que las sombras crecían, Robin sentía su estómago retorcerse nerviosamente.

Entonces el viento lo trajo una vez más, un aullido prolongado y feral, igual al primero. Era difícil saber con exactitud de dónde provenía; se detuvo y miró desesperadamente por todos lados. No podía seguir buscando personas, tenía que encontrar un refugio, _o que me cargue el demonio si no._

Subir a los árboles parecía buena opción, pero el último que vio había quedado casi medio kilómetro atrás. Ni hablar, las formaciones rocosas no parecían ofrecer mucha protección, _y hasta donde yo sé los lobos no trepan árboles...hasta donde yo sé._

Bajo la menguante luz, observa algo que casi hace que su corazón se detenga. Trata de gritar, pero el terror toma todo sonido antes de que pueda lograr salir de su garganta. Su cuerpo se congela cuando el horror la mira directo a los ojos.

Está paralizada.

Es el miedo; es el miedo y nadie la salvará de la bestia que está por atacarla.

Es como si todas las puertas se cerraran, no hay lugar a dónde correr.

Siente las manos fría y se pregunta si vivirá para ver otro día.

Cierra los ojos y espera que sea sólo su imaginación.

Pero al mismo tiempo se oye una criatura arrastrándose atrás.

Se le acaba el tiempo.

Es el miedo y se apodera de ella.

Ella lo sabe y aun así peleará por su vida.

No hay una segunda oportunidad contra la cosa de refulgentes ojos tras los matorrales.

Instinto de preservación o adrenalina, cualquiera de ellos que haya sido, envía una oleada de calor por sus piernas, que se desprenden del pasto mientras corre a toda velocidad hacia el árbol más cercano. El aire quema en sus pulmones y lágrimas amenazan con salir, detrás de ella las pesadas y enormes pisadas del animal envían vibraciones a todo su cuerpo, que se estremece en terror.

El tiempo se acaba, el árbol aún está muy lejos.

Es el miedo, es el miedo.

Diversos aullidos se unen al primero.

La noche comienza a cerrarse sobre el paraje y las criaturas de la noche comienzan su llamado. La muerte comenzará su mascarada, no hay escape de las fauces de las bestias, están completamente abiertas.

Es el final de su vida.

Están ahí afuera para atraparla, los demonios la acorralan desde cada orilla.

Acabarán con ella, a menos de que cambie sus posibilidades.

La oscuridad se acerca a estas tierras, la noche está casi a la mano. Su respiración es agitada, el aire no es suficiente.

Las criaturas se arrastran en busca de sangre, y a cualquiera que encuentren, debe encarar a los sabuesos del infierno.

 _Huargos los llamaban, maldito sea su nombre._

El hedor inunda el aire, el miedo de miles años de historia de terror, bestias grisáceas saliendo de sus nidos se acercan para sellar su destino.

Y aunque lucha para mantenerse viva, su cuerpo comienza a temblar, porque ningún mortal puede resistirse a lo que toda su vida le habían hecho creer que no era real.

El sonido del martilleo de su corazón invade sus oídos, el tiempo se detiene en la breve distancia que la separa del árbol. _Un último paso, un último paso._ Muy tarde.

Es el miedo.

Es el dolor punzante desgarrando su costado derecho.

Es la brutal fuerza que la catapulta varios metros hacia atrás.

Es la milagrosa idea de que no haya muerto al instante.

Pero está cerca, lo sabe; la bestia tiene el campo libre y ella por fin puede verla en su ominosa magnitud.

 _¿Es el miedo? ¿El miedo me hace verlo así de enorme?_

El lobo se acerca a paso lento, casi parsimonioso. Si pudiera recordar algo de su vida, Robin podría verla pasar toda frente a sus ojos. _Lo cual no es muy útil ahora, ¿cierto?_ Su fétido aliento está casi sobre ella y cierra los ojos con fuerza. El final está cerca y no lo quiere ver. Su corazón golpea duramente su pecho en espera del momento fatal.

 _Esto debe ser lo que sienten los conejos, ¿eh?_

Pero pasan los segundos y no siente , tal vez así sea la muerte, un instante de terror y de repente estás del otro lado. Pero Robin no puede ver una luz blanca al final del camino.

 _Verías algo si abrieras los ojos, tarada._

A varios metros de ahí, una figura espigada desmiembra a la bestia con sorprendente fuerza y precisión, hasta que esta emite un estrangulado sonido y deja de moverse por completo.

Es el miedo, es el miedo.

La figura se irgue, revelando la espada ensangrentada con la que acaba de liquidar al huargo. Entre las abundantes sombras de la noche resplandece una ceñida armadura borgoña de bordes cobrizos que se estrecha en la gallarda figura de un hombre de altura imposible. Una capa de color otoñal ondea en su espalda al mismo compás que su larga y lacia melena oscura.

La noche ha enfriado el viento y Robin apenas lo reciente; la adrenalina había mantenido su cuerpo caliente, incluyendo el costado por el que manaba sangre a través de su piel desgarrada. Un gemido de dolor escapa de sus labios antes de que pueda evitarlo, llamando la atención de aquel hombre. Parece bastamente sorprendido y se acerca a ella apresurado, enérgico. Las orillas de su visión comienzan a oscurecerse, pero el pánico lucha por mantenerla despierta.

-Tranquila, vengo a ayudarte-le dice al inclinarse a un palmo de ella. Su rostro es de facciones severas, pero de alguna manera sus ojos están llenos de compasión.

 _No va a herirme._

El hombre inclina su cabeza para revisar la herida, haciendo que su larga cabellera caiga hacia un lado y descubriendo una de sus orejas.

Un huargo gigante y un hombre imposiblemente alto con orejas puntiagudas.

 _Algo estaba fuera de lugar._

Probablemente ese algo, era ella.


	2. Chapter 2-Elastic Heart

Muchas gracias a quienes comentaron el primer capítulo. Como son solo tres les agradezco de manera extendida a **Erinia Aelia,** especialmente por sus correcciones (Muchísimas gracias :,D), a **Likarian** y **Sky** por sus palabras de apoyo y aliento, significan mucho para mi, que jamás había escrito un fic.

Este capítulo es larguísimo y tal vez lo encuentren molesto. Es Lord Elrond POV, para fines macabros que sólo yo conozco _-NotEvenSorry-_ Sé que estamos aquí en espera de Thorin y compañía, pero para eso tendremos que esperar sólo un poquitín más. El siguiente capítulo cambia de POV y se aclararán varias cosas.

Muchas gracias por su paciencia, estos primeros dos capítulos los he escrito con mucha prisa y poca revisión, pero prometo que en el siguiente tendré más cuidado. Les agradezco sus comentarios de aliento, pero sobre todo los que me avisan de mis múltiples errores. Espero que les guste.

SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO: 21 de agosto.

pd. **PRAISE THE LORD!** al fin aprendí a poner la línea horizontal. Así de grave.

* * *

 **Capítulo I**

Elastic Heart

 _La primera noche siempre es la más difícil._

Lord Elrond lo sabía de sobra. Durante su largo reinado en Imladris había acogido a cientos de viajeros heridos y enfermos. Había ocasiones, incluso, en que la gente acudía desde muy lejos en busca de sus amplios conocimientos en curación, y él los compartía y brindaba su ayuda a todo el que lo solicitara, sin importar raza o género. Claro, habría que ver que un orco o troll tuviera la humildad o la valentía de pedirla. _Ni aún en estos tiempos de paz._

La generosidad del señor elfo era conocida en toda la tierra media.

Era probablemente esa misma generosidad la que lo tenía despierto esa noche. Aunque llamarle noche sería algo impreciso, pues desde hace un par de minutos el cielo comenzaba a clarear al este, sobre su ciudad aun dormida. Desde un balcón miraba distraídamente los límites de Rivendell, lejanos para la vista humana, pero cortos para un elfo.

La tranquilidad absoluta del momento y la llegada del olor de las plantas recibiendo la mañana le arrancaron un suspiro. Se estiró ligeramente para desentumirse y por fin se volvió a sumir en sus pensamientos, todos se dirigían a las últimas horas.

Uno de sus exploradores le había traído por la mañana la noticia de avistamientos de huargos en las inmediaciones. Era sumamente extraño, especialmente en esta época del año, así que decidió encargarse de esto personalmente. No porque estos pudieran causar daños a la ciudad, sino más bien a los viajeros, que abundaban ahora que terminaban las cosechas.

Reunió un generoso grupo de diestros cazadores y salió cabalgando hacia los bosques cercanos. Pasaron horas hasta que pudieron dar con la jauría, que se había desplazado considerablemente desde que fueron vistos por primera vez.

Su mente no estuvo al cien por ciento en la cacería, si podía ser completamente sincero al respecto. La aparición de los huargos era un hecho completamente fuera de lo ordinario, y aunque su motivo para estar ahí probablemente se debiera a la escases de comida en sus regiones, algo le decía que esto era sólo presagio de algo mucho peor. La sensación de desazón no lo abandonó hasta que cerca del anochecer captó un rastro.

Eran pisadas de humano, recientes por lo visto. Al rastrear su origen se dio cuenta que estas desaparecían en determinado punto en medio del pastizal, como si su dueño simplemente hubiera aparecido en ese punto determinado, y no caminado hasta ahí. Intrigado, decidió buscar los pies que las imprimían. Las huellas le guiaron hasta una zona más desprovista de árboles, donde eran perseguidas muy de cerca por los lobos. Prácticamente ya era de noche y el resto de su patrulla se había concentrado en dar caza al resto de la jauría, río arriba.

Cuando por fin los encontró, se creyó a sí mismo presa de una visión.

Un par de huargos jóvenes cercaban a una figura etérea y veloz, su cabello era una flama meciéndose contra el viento. Un fuego fatuo o una hada, el señor elfo titubeó un segundo, pero el instinto que le llevaba a proteger a los necesitados lo lanzó en su defensa.

El lobo la alcanzó antes de que él pudiera hacerlo, tomándola con sus fauces y lanzándola un par de metros hacia atrás. La figura estaba milagrosamente viva, pero el huargo no iba a perder su presa.

Un segundo más y hubiera sido demasiado tarde.

La bestia no ofreció demasiada resistencia, demasiado débil, probablemente habían pasado días desde su último alimento, a causa de su peregrinaje en busca de tierras nuevas.

Ya de más cerca pudo discernir mejor, se trataba sólo una joven humana (muy ligeramente vestida para esta época o cualquiera del año). Un escaneo rápido por su cuerpo reveló que de uno de sus costados manaba sangre y que sus brazos estaban llenos de raspones. Al levantar la mirada para examinar los golpes en la cabeza, sus ojos se cruzaron con los de ella; enormes, al borde de las lágrimas y presas del pánico y la desesperanza. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que vio una criatura así de indefensa? Un nudo se formó en su garganta y casi no pudo decir:

-Tranquila, vengo a ayudarte.

Su lógica le decía que el miedo era una reacción natural para alguien que estuvo a punto de ser devorado por las bestias, pero algo le decía que éste se extendía también hacia su persona.

Pero, ¿por qué razón debería temerle alguien a un elfo de Imladris, si era bien sabido en todos los rincones de la tierra que son gente pacífica y hospitalaria?

Decidió ofrecer sus manos en señal de paz y vio cómo la expresión de la muchacha se tranquilizaba. Se veía agotada, física y mentalmente, su espíritu postrado por frenesí de la persecución.

Cuando estuvo a un palmo de distancia se inclinó para ver de cerca el lugar de donde manaba la sangre, se detuvo. Inseguro, pasó su mano a unos centímetros de ella. Algo estaba raro. Era visiblemente una humana joven, pero algo en ella era diferente, una energía extraña…como si…

No, no era momento para eso, la prioridad era examinar la herida y salvarle la vida. Las indagaciones vendrían después.

Revisó su herida y afortunadamente no había dañado ningún órgano interno. Repentinamente su respiración se agitó en algo que casi parecía una risa nerviosa, lord Elrond levantó la vista justo a tiempo para verla perder el conocimiento.

Un par de jinetes lo alcanzaron a tiempo para ayudarle a subirla a su caballo.

Durante el trayecto no pudo dejar observarla; la extraña disposición del color de su cabello, su palidez, la extraña joyería que portaba. No había manera de que alguien viajara en tan precaria condición y que al mismo tiempo aparentara riqueza. ¿Alguien la había abandonado ahí?, ninguno de sus jinetes había encontrado indicios de otros caballos o pisadas ¿qué clase de ciudad o tribu humana se ataviaba así y abandonaba a uno de los suyos en medio de la nada?

Combatía una insulsa idea que pujaba por colarse al frente de sus pensamientos.

 _Ella no es de por aquí, ni de ningún lugar del que se haya oído mencionar en todo el ancho mundo._

Desechó esta ocurrencia tan pronto como él y su avanzadilla entraron a las luces de Rivendell.

Sobre su pecho podía sentir la débil respiración de la joven, que dormía el dulce sueño de la inconciencia, sin saber que los elfos de Rivendell jamás olvidarían la visión de esa noche: su señor entrando a la ciudad, cargando en brazos a una joven pálida, cuyo cabello ondeante semejaba una refulgente flama, alimentada por la danzante luz de las antorchas.

* * *

Curar las heridas había sido tarea fácil, tratar con ella después de que despertara, no del todo.

Por alguna razón que aún le inquietaba, había sido muy celoso con la curación de la paciente, encargándose hasta el último detalle él mismo. Pero siendo el lord de una gran ciudad, dedicar su atención a una sola cosa-o persona-era un lujo que no podía darse. Tan pronto estuvo seguro de que la herida en el costado no se abriría, marchó de inmediato a sus responsabilidades del final del día. Lamentablemente su preocupación y desconcierto también se marcharon con él.

Cuando unas horas después revolvía papeles en su escritorio distraídamente, pensando en los ojos temerosos que lo habían mirado hace unas horas, le llegó el aviso de que su huésped había despertado. Sintió un sobresalto en su pecho que le pareció vagamente familiar.

Durante el trayecto a la habitación Lindir-que era quien había llevado el mensaje-le explicó la muchacha había estado bastante intranquila, casi maniática y no había permitido que nadie se le acercara al principio. Después había hecho un millón de preguntas extrañas en un acento aún más extraño; _Preguntó por un tal teléfono, dijo que esto era una cosa llamada película o una serie de tele…telealgo._

 _Y si no fuera lo suficientemente raro, preguntó dónde nos encontrábamos. Se lo dijimos, pero ella afirma una y otra vez que Rivendell no es el nombre de ninguna ciudad existente. Insiste en que todo es una broma de mal gusto…un mon…montaje. Lo que sea que eso signifique._

 _Ah, sí, por un buen rato repetía "al fin puedo recordar", aunque no estamos seguros exactamente qué es lo que había olvidado._

Afortunadamente el señor elfo no era tan fácil de importunar como su asistente, que estaba visiblemente consternado por la peculiaridad de la huésped, así que llegó a la habitación con un poco más que curiosidad.

Antes de entrar Lindir le hizo una y mil advertencias. Lord Elrond quiso reprenderlo por su tendencia a exagerar precauciones con los desconocidos, pero sabía que en realidad Lindir sólo estaba molesto por la desconfianza que la joven mostraba a quienes amablemente le ofrecían su hospitalidad.

-Está asustada, sólo eso.-le dijo simplemente y entró a la habitación.

Sentada con las piernas cruzadas, en una orilla de la cama, jugaba con una especie de lazo de tela unido en forma de aro. Estaba visiblemente nerviosa, pero no frenética como Lindir había descrito. No pareció darse cuenta de la entrada del elfo hasta que este aclaró su garganta para anunciar su presencia.

Fue hasta entonces que comprendió aquella aprensión que había surgido en él cuando la encontró en el bosque. Sus ojos en ese momento eran réplica exacta de los que había visto cientos de años atrás, en el dulce rostro de su querida Arwen, cuando aún era una pequeñita y se perdió entre la multitud en un festival de cosechas. La mirada de quien encuentra la calidez y protección después de buscar desesperadamente por horas sin éxito alguno.

-Fue usted quien me salvó…-titubeó ella, paseando una mano sobre el vendaje en su cintura-…en el bosque.

-Lord Elrond es mi nombre, y le ofrezco la hospitalidad de mi casa-dijo en su tono más afable, acompañado de una ligera inclinación de cabeza y un movimiento de su mano.

La joven parecía contrariada por este gesto y lo miraba con incredulidad. Como si hubieran estado atrapadas, las palabras salieron una detrás de otra, amontonándose en su boca.

-¡¿También usted se burlará de mí?, ¿qué clase de broma es esta?, ¿por qué todos hablan y se visten así?! ¡y traen esas…esas orejas!

Al principio el elfo la miró completa y totalmente confundido, pero la idea que había cosquilleado en su mente al entrar a Rivendell sonó claramente en sus pensamientos. Se tomó entonces un momento para mirar a la muchacha, para sentir la energía que manaba de ella y cómo contrastaba notoriamente con el flujo natural de la tierra. No era un ser ajeno a la naturaleza como los orcos, simplemente parecía provenir de un flujo distinto, otro tipo de naturaleza. _Otro mundo, otro tiempo._

Haciendo un esfuerzo por recolectar pensamientos que giraban en una y otra dirección, usó el tono más sereno para preguntar lo que le parecía más sensato.

-¿Jamás había visto a un…a alguien que se viera como yo? Es decir, a alguien con…-titubeó pensando en lo mucho que los elfos no hablan del tema, ya sea por pudor o por la obviedad-…con orejas como las mías?

La chica entrecerró los ojos, desconfiada le miraba de soslayo. Comprendiendo el hilo de sus pensamientos, el elfo se sentó a su lado. La miró por un segundo, tratando de estar seguro de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, entonces inclinó su cabeza ligeramente hacia ella, el cabello oscuro deslizándose en cascada sobre su hombro. Sus ojos se movían nerviosamente por el piso ante la situación tan incómoda, hasta que la chica por fin entendió. Cuando los dedos rozaron la punta de sus orejas se sobresaltó ligeramente, desacostumbrado al inusual tacto.

La sensación no duró mucho, la mano se retiró abruptamente, como si le hubieran quemado. Tratando de no hacer movimientos bruscos que la alteraran, Lord Elrond levantó la vista lentamente. El rostro de la muchacha era el de la súbita comprensión.

-¿Dónde estoy?-Sonaba horrorizada. Poniéndose derecho una vez más, el elfo le ofreció su mano.

-Acompáñeme.

Ella tomó su mano y se dejó conducir cuidadosamente hacia el balcón, donde el señor de Imladris descorrió las enormes y pesadas cortinas que le ocultaban la vista de una ciudad inverosímil, dormida bajo el manto de una noche tranquila. No muy lejos de ahí, en otro edificio que parecía estar conectado al suyo por el largo tronco de un árbol, una cascada fluía vigorosamente. Debajo de ellos se extendía una especie de avenida sembrada con postes iluminados por antorchas. Más allá árboles y casas de arcos complejos y orgánicos se fusionaban infinitamente en la más peculiar y natural de las uniones. Todo parecía estar en perfecto estado y al mismo tiempo haber sido testigo del paso de incontables años. Justo como su anfitrión.

Después de un momento de silencio, se atrevió a intervenir una vez más.

-Mi gente conoce esta ciudad como Imladris, la última casa acogedora al este del mar. En la lengua común la escucharás nombrar como Rivendell.

La miró un momento, tratando de sondear las emociones de su rosto, pero entonces un ligero rubor se asomó al suyo propio.

-Me disculpo por mis modales, no he preguntado su nombre u origen.

La chica se movió incómoda y respondió con recelo:

-Robin, mi nombre es Robin y antes de…antes de despertar esta tarde yo estaba de viaje en Nueva Zelanda. Por favor, dígame que ha escuchado hablar de ese lugar.

 _¿Despertó y luego estaba aquí? ¿así es como llegó?_ Quiso preguntarle esto, pero al ver sus ojos prefirió dejar esa pregunta para después.

El señor elfo sintió una profunda pena al contestar:

-Me temo que a pesar de haber recorrido la mayoría de los reinos fructíferos de esta tierra, ese nombre no me suena familiar, ¿Es un pequeño pueblo, acaso?

-Más bien un país. Considerablemente grande, para mi mala suerte.

El silencio se asentó por un momento con el peso de sus pensamientos. Pareciendo considerar la situación, ella preguntó por fin.

-Los…lobos, ¿eran reales?

En el elfo surgió una enorme compasión por la joven, que tocaba cautelosamente su costado herido. Trataba de convencerse a sí misma de que aquello no era real. Lamentablemente él no podía ofrecerle las palabras que ella deseaba oír. Si su teoría sobre la llegada de la muchacha era cierta o no, ella misma había llegado a similar o idéntica conclusión.

¿Podía decirle eso a una niña extraviada? ¿que estaba irremediablemente perdida para su hogar, que su viaje había sido tan extraordinariamente imposible que ni los siglos de sabiduría de las bibliotecas élficas tenían registro de sucesos igual y que por lo tanto no había esperanza? ¿Quién era él para deslizar una sentencia así sobre el cuello de una pobre alma abandonada?

No, tiene que haber otra forma.

-Esta ciudad es segura, los lobos jamás podrían entrar. Mientras permanezcas aquí estás a salvo.

Ambos se miraron prolongadamente, hasta que hubieron llenado con silencio los espacios de una conversación que ella no parecía querer justo ahora. Miró al frente distraídamente y preguntó:

-¿Qué hay más allá de los límites de la ciudad?

-Los páramos y colinas de las montañas Nubladas.

-Jamás he escuchado de ese lugar- ofreció tímidamente, sus ojos puestos en el horizonte y su mente lejos, muy lejos de ahí.

El viento inundó de frescor la silenciosa habitación y el elfo se hizo la muda promesa de darle a su huésped un hogar.

* * *

Todos los días la joven huésped recibía, sin saberlo, la visita del gobernante de la ciudad. No porque este la visitara en secreto, sino más bien por la plena ignorancia de ésta sobre la vida del hombre que la frecuentaba.

Sus heridas mejoraron considerablemente en poco tiempo y eso le satisfacía enormemente al señor elfo. Eran en realidad pocas cosas las que no le satisfacían de ella. A raíz de su primera conversación, la muchacha se tornó más accesible e incluso amable para con los elfos que le atendían. Eso por supuesto, hizo que se ganara inmediatamente el favor de Lindir, quien mandó personalmente a confeccionar un par de vestidos que no alteraran la pudorosa vista de los elfos, especialmente la suya propia.

Cada vez que el elfo asistente mencionaba lo muy agradecido que estaba con el cambio de carácter de la huésped, Lord Elrond no podía sino admirarse de su ella. Recordaba con frecuencia la noche de su primera conversación y cómo al final de su visita le había confirmado su teoría.

Lo que más le asombraba de aquello era el estoicismo con que había manejado todo.

En un instante había perdido hogar, familia, amigos y fortuna-por modesta que fuera, según le había contado. Y jamás le vio llorar. Ni un solo día. Y aún más admirable, se mostraba receptiva y ansiosa de aprender sobre este nuevo mundo. Había días que incluso hablaba sobre su tierra natal y las cosas que había en ella.

Un día le mostró algo llamado liga-la misma cosa con la que jugaba aquella primera noche -y le explicó que era un objeto muy popular, debido a sus propiedades elásticas. El elfo quedó fascinado, ya que no existía en la tierra media un material con semejantes cualidades de resistencia.

Estando distraído en la conversación y la apreciación del material, no había notado que iba un poco tarde para su reunión vespertina. Fue sino hasta que Lindir apareció en la puerta que, muy apenado, tuvo que salir a toda prisa para encontrarse con los miembros de su guardia.

La reunión duró más de lo esperado, especialmente porque tuvo que lidiar durante un buen rato con las quejas surgidas a raíz las bromas de sus gemelos, Elladan y Elrohir. En días como estos, deseaba que su oído no fuera tan sensible.

Sus herederos sobresalían en todo, incluso en las épicas maneras que tenían de sacar de quicio a su padre.

 _Tal vez sería buena idea presentarles a Robin. Quien sabe, tal vez ahora que Arwen no está, encuentren en ella una persona para canalizar toda su atención._

De su bolsillo sacó la liga que Robin le había mostrado y que en la prisa de su salida había olvidado regresar a su dueña. La estiró lentamente entre sus dedos.

Tal vez debería escribirlo en algún libro la siguiente vez.

 _E-lás-ti-co: Propiedad de un material que puede resistir la aplicación de fuerza, sin romperse o alterarse gravemente._

E-lás-ti-co.

Justo como el corazón de la pequeña Robin.


	3. Chapter 3-What does the fox say?

_Ok, primero que nada ¡cuánto tiempo, caray! Una disculpa por tanto tiempo, pero seguramente ustedes tienen muchas cosas que hacer y no_ _notaron la auscencia. Entre este capítulo y yo se cruzaron muchas cosas: el inicio de dos módulos de clases, el chikungunya, el bloqueo, el inktober (que aun sigue), la acupuntura y muchos pretextos para no continuar escribiendo. He escrito este capítulo varias veces y esta versión e convence más las otras (no es mucho decir, en serio)._

 _Probablemente encuetren este capítulo extraño-el título es un aviso de eso-pero espero que les guste. Al fin aparece Thorin!, pero esta historia la he pensado para avanzar algo lenta. Aun tengo muchos errores y son todos mios hasta que no encuentre un o una beta generosa...o me ponga los pantalones y revise esto más a fondo (lo que pase primero)._

 _Gracias por los comentarios, trataré de avanzar más en la historia y ojalá les guste. Inicialmente había pensado que escribir aquí, pero ha pasado tanto tiempo que ya se me olvidó que_ _era...en fin, no me maten todavía estoy aprendiendo a usar esta página. Sus comentarios y correcciones son bienvenidos._

* * *

El pastizal se mece suavemente al ritmo del viento. No es, sin embargo, una brisa natural traída desde el este la que lo mueve, sino más bien la generada por el paso veloz de tres corceles. En los siguientes metros se acercan a una formación rocosa donde los jinetes saben que su presa seguramente buscará refugio, es sólo cuestión de virar a la izquierda. Confiados, aceleran el paso de su montura, listos para emboscar a la pequeña criatura. Para su sorpresa, dicho escondite está vacío.

En un matorral espera sigilosa, observa sin ser vista y planea su siguiente movimiento. Oculta su roja corporeidad tras uno de los pocos setos que manchan aquella superficie eternamente dorada por sus pasturas. Sus oscuros ojos de vidrio hacen rápidos paseos hacia su siguiente escondite, pero tendrá que esperar a que la dirección del viento cambie antes de hacer cualquier movimiento, sabe que su suerte no resistirá otro intento. Espera pacientemente, su escondite es perfecto.

Levanta la cabeza apenas por encima de la maleza seca y olfatea el aire, la señal que había estado esperando está ahí.

Con un salto ligero y veloz sale de entre los matorrales y atraviesa la pradera a toda velocidad. Pareciera como si el fuego quemara sus músculos en este intento por ganarle terreno a los jinetes, su pequeño corazón es comprimido violentamente contra sus costillas, la adrenalina-o el instinto de supervivencia-envía una última recarga de energía. Debe de llegar hasta el bosque antes de que esta se acabe o todo estará perdido. Son al menos 10 metros hasta el primer grupo de árboles y 3 más hasta la primera madriguera-su única oportunidad.

El golpe metálico de las herraduras le indica que los jinetes se han percatado de su escape. Por supuesto que lo hicieron, no hay oído más fino que el de sus espigados contrincantes. Pero tiene dos puntos a su favor: el primero es que conoce la llanura mejor que sus contrincantes y el segundo es que a uno de los caballos le falta jinete y aunque este corre al par del resto, uno de los montadores reduce levemente su velocidad para poder controlarlo. La diferencia es sutil, pero le proporciona una ventaja.

Sólo debe de deshacerse de ellos, uno a la vez.

Sus cortas piernas se comen los primeros 5 metros, está segura de que llegará a tiempo, pero si quiere perder al primer jinete tendrá que doblar esa distancia. Para eso deberá llegar a los primeros árboles y zigzaguear tanto como le sea posible. Tan solo debe de llegar.

El sonido familiar de otro depredador detiene su carrera en seco. Una mancha fría se extiende desde su cuello hasta su abdomen, donde su estómago se retuerce en un violento nudo. Los jinetes se agrupan a su alrededor. Presa y predadores escuchan en tensa concentración.

-¿Es lo que yo creo…?

-No suelen bajar aquí en esta época del año.

Por un instante los tres permaneces quietos, la mirada fija hacia el sur, en espera de la confirmación de sus sospechas, su silencio es interrumpido únicamente por el movimiento nervioso de sus monturas.

Ahí está de nuevo, prolongado y escalofriante; el aullido de un huargo en cacería.

Desde el pastizal observa como los jinetes intercambian miradas, en un intento inútil de mantenerla fuera de una conversación de la que ellos creen protegerla. Un gruñido de exasperación les hace saber que hoy no se siente dispuesta para andar con rodeos. Al final uno de ellos cede. Siempre cede.

-Parece que algunos viajeros se encuentran en el camino de los huargos, será mejor que vayamos a ayudarlos. _Gwathel_ , monta ahora y avisa a nuestro padre con urgencia, es una jauría grande y Elladan y yo no podremos contenerla mucho tiempo, no si tienen heridos como lo presiento.

-¡Absolutamente no! ¡No pueden evitarlo para siempre, algún día tengo que enfrentarlos..!

-Pero ese día no será hoy-Corta su galope verbal el segundo jinete, siempre sereno, pero firme-tu montura es más ligera, podrás llegar antes que nosotros a la ciudad. Es preciso que le avises a _padre_ cuanto antes.

De nada le sirve hacer pucheros, nada puede mover o contradecir la palabra del –ligeramente-mayor de los gemelos. De un salto está sobre el tercer caballo y da la vuelta para salir a todo galope rumbo a las antiguas pero vigentes estructuras de Imladris. Las puertas se abren para el haz rojo que sube directo al ala reservada para el regente.

* * *

Trabajar el metal es fácil, dirigir una nación empobrecida e itinerante cuando uno mismo es pobre y sin hogar también puede ser fácil si se tiene el corazón para ello.

Él y la gente como él fue hecha para eso, para resistir cualquier golpe que el destino decidiese darles, para eso Mahal los había hecho de piedra. Pero ¿correr?, no, si Mahal hubiese querido que fuesen cobardes les habría dado piernas largas para salir huyendo-y unas orejas puntiagudas, ya que estamos en eso. No, las piedras están para permanecer ancladas al piso y resistir los embates, saben que siempre ganarán.

Aun así no tenía otra opción más que seguir corriendo. Era todo a lo que su vida se ha reducido desde que fue exiliado, junto con su gente, de la montaña. Correr por sus vidas, correr de las frías garras del invierno, correr de un lado hacia otro buscando refugio, correr por ayuda de los otros señores enanos, sólo para encontrarse con que son demasiado tacaños como para proporcionar auxilio alguno a los alguna vez orgullosos enanos de Erebor. Correr de su orgullo y su ira para poder seguir adelante.

Correr una y otra vez de los temores que azotan su tullido reinado en las montañas azules, de los recuerdos y del terror. Correr es la vida de Thorin Oakenshield, rey y dueño de nada, ni siquiera de su propia existencia.

Justo ahora, corre para evitar que devoren a los hijos de su hermana, porque si llega a pasarles algo no habrá carrera que lo salve de la ira de esta.

-¡Kili!

Con una mirada el joven comprende y distiende su arco, quitando del camino a una de las nauseabundas bestias. Bien, al menos habrá servido de algo el permitirle al muchacho seguir con una práctica tan…élfica. Tal vez vivan para ver el final del día.

-¿Ori acaba de tirarles con la resortera?-Murmura a sus espaldas un muy exasperado-e incrédulo- Dwalin.

Bueno, tal vez Ori no, piensa el rey enano.

-¡Por aquí, tontos!-resuena desde las entrañas de un montón de rocas apiladas.

Afortunadamente para el mago la adrenalina y el miedo bloquean de los oídos de toda la compañía el mote con que acaba de nombrarlos, demasiado apresurados por llegar al escondite que Gandalf acaba de señalarles.

 _Genial, otra madriguera, igual que la casa del Hobbit, si sigue así, este viaje acabará convirtiéndome en un conejo._

 _O peor, un hobbit._

-¡Thorin! – agrega Dwalin con una seña que insta al rey a darse prisa.

-¡Hasta que entren todos, cerciórate de que el escondite sea seguro!

El enano guerrero gruñe, no está conforme con esa orden-nunca lo está, si hay que ser honestos-pero obedece de cualquier modo.

Una vez que toda la compañía-y el insufrible hobbit-están dentro, Thorin sube a la roca para seguirlos, los huargos están prácticamente pisándole los talones. Cuando está en la cima de la piedra un haz rojo moviéndose a lo lejos capta su atención. Preocupación para después, el aliento de huargo sobre su espalda es indicativo de que debe lanzarse ahora a otro de los descabellados planes del mago si es que quiere sobrevivir.

Maldito sea él y su barba.

* * *

En un estado cercano al pánico, Lindir corre de un lado al otro de la habitación. El incumplimiento de sus deberes es uno de los peores crímenes que puede cometer un elfo diplomático como él. Y el hecho de que su actual ocupación no entre en esta categoría no hace la excepción.

-¡Y ahora cómo se supone que le justifique a Lord Elrond que no estabas en tus lecciones de arpa si tú misma le confesaste que te habías escapado!, ¡Con los gemelos ni más ni menos! ¿Entiendes que se dará cuenta que te he estado ayudando en tus escapes a las praderas? ¡Te pudo haber pasado algo!

-Pero Lindir, ¡nunca pasa nada en esas salidas y ahora que por fin pasa, yo debería estar allá afuera, enfrentando a los huargos! ¡ _Adar_ me lo permitió!

Atónito por aquella declaración el elfo observa a su interlocutora con ojos desmesuradamente abiertos mientras abre y cierra la boca con palabras que no logran abandonar su garganta. En un reflejo de pudor corre hacia la puerta y la cierra, no sin antes mirar hacia ambos lados en busca de algún oyente.

 _-¡Mellon nin!_ ¡Sabes que no debes permitir que los demás te escuchen llamarlo así! No todos se toman a bien la rapidez con la que sus afectos le hicieron tomarte como parte de su familia. ¡Mucho menos sus… indulgencias!

-Él no fue el único en adoptarme rápidamente en la familia…o dispensarme algunas indulgencias-mira al elfo con una sonrisa juguetona, mientras él rueda sus ojos hacia un lado en una simulada señal de exasperación y abre sus brazos para recibir el abrazo de la pequeña chica. Su gente no es común con las muestras físicas de afecto, pero tras cinco años de convivencia con ella, de cuidar y vigilar su sueño noche tras noche, se permite ocasionalmente–siempre en privado-ceder a sus cariños.

-Sabes a lo que me refiero _Mellon…-_ la mira implorándole comprensión.

-Lo sé Lindir, lo sé. –Anida su roja cabeza en el pecho del elfo-¡Pero si no los enfrento no seré capaz de valerme por mi misma en los caminos y jamás podré salir de aquí y…!-Por un momento teme haber herido los sentimientos del elfo, pero se tranquiliza con su respuesta.

-Lord Elrond te lo ha dicho continuamente, no debes apresurarte, el encuentro con las fuerzas de tu destino llegarán eventualmente…

-No encontraré esas "fuerzas del destino" si no salgo de aquí y averiguo por mí misma. No lo ocultes Lindir, sé que no encontró nada en ese viejo libro que tanto le costó conseguir, ¿o me equivoco?

Un suspiro de auténtica decepción escapa de los pulmones de la muchacha, Lindir no podría mentirle, ni aunque quisiera. El señor elfo dejó la ciudad durante casi un año en busca de algún indicio que les dijera algo sobre su origen o de algún método para regresar a casa. Como resultado ella se quedó a merced de los cuidados de Lindir y la voluntad desbocada de Elladan y Elrohir, que no hizo más que acentuar su maniática predisposición a poner su propia vida en peligro-sin duda surgida como respuesta defensiva al evento traumático que marcó su llegada, según palabras del Lord elfo.

Esta teoría no era compartida por la mayoría de los que la habían escuchado-aunque ninguno tuviera el atrevimiento de refutarla públicamente-y Lindir secretamente la comprendía, lo había observado y lo sabía.

No fue hace mucho cuando Robin todavía saltaba asustada a cada vuelta por algún pasillo oscuro o hiperventilaba en presencia de cualquier animal que no fuese un perro o un gato. Y qué decir de las incontables noches velando su sueño en espera de las siempre puntuales pesadillas y el subsecuente frenesí del que era presa cuando los vapores del sueño se disipaban y daban paso a un horror aún más oscuro: el de saber que la verdadera pesadilla era estar despierta.

Fue hasta la llegada de los gemelos que estos episodios se volvieron cada vez más escasos. En su retorcida y sorprendentemente funcional metodología, la única forma de deshacerse de los espectros que pueblan los sueños es combatirlos en el mundo real.

-Si eres indefensa en el plano real-el único lugar en el que los humanos pueden tener poder-ahora imagina lo inútil que eres en el mundo subconsciente.

Bueno, no le agradaba mucho el tono con que Elladan había dicho todo aquello, pero tal vez había algo de verdad en sus palabras…no, esta manía de darle siempre la razón tenía que parar. Si, tiene que hacerlo, la última vez casi…

-¡Lindir!- la puerta se abre de golpe revelando un impaciente elfo- _Si ya terminaste de prodigar mimos al gato, tal vez quieras darte prisa para recibir a la comitiva…-_ agrega en sindarín, en un evidente gesto de no querer compartir aquella conversación con Robin.

Con un impulso de resorte Lindir libera de sus brazos a la pelirroja, mirando apenado a su interlocutor.

-¿Yo también voy?-inquiere la pelirroja.

Antes de que pueda contestar, el elfo de la puerta contesta con gesto altanero:

-Lord Elrond ha pedido que su _invitada_ permanezca alejada de las alas principales, ya que no se sabe aún en los términos que estén los viajeros para con el reino de Imladris.

-Lo siento _Mellon nin,_ volveré más tarde para seguir hablando de esto-suspira Lindir. Antes de que pueda decir algo el elfo en la puerta desaparece y Lindir no tiene más opción que seguirlo de inmediato. A su paso fuera de las habitaciones farfulla para sí mismo:

-¿Gato? Los gatos no son rojos…en cambio los zorros…

Robin sonríe divertida, conoce a la perfección todas las manías de su amigo. Al menos esto le da una pista del intercambio ocurrido hace apenas unos instantes. Si, estaba consciente de los nombres con los que la llamaban. Lindir había tomado la precaución de aleccionarla, entre otras cosas, de las frases más básicas de sindarin, de las que sólo la familia del Lord tenía conocimiento.

Esto le dio a Robin un panorama muy claro de cómo era percibida por los seres a su alrededor. Al principio había sido un golpe fuerte entender el porqué del recelo con que había sido tratada hasta ese momento. Incluso peor, saber cuáles eran los verdaderos pensamientos de aquellos que le dispensaban una amable sonrisa, pero le trataban fríamente. Al principio esto no le había agradado del todo a Lord Elrond, pero eventualmente, como Lady Galadriel le hizo saber, fue para su bien. Los elfos estaban convencidos de que el conocimiento era el único camino para desvelar todas las respuestas, incluso aquellas que a preguntas que no estamos haciendo.

En apariencia esta era una lección cruel, pero Robin no podía sino pensar que si era necesario entre personas que consideraba sus amigos… ¿cómo es entonces el mundo afuera de estas paredes? El extraño y desconocido exterior.

Este pensamiento siempre la empujaba frenéticamente hacia los establos y después hacia los pastizales en que el Lord elfo la había encontrado, en un intento por liberar con adrenalina el nudo que se formaba en su interior cada vez que su mente llegaba a este punto. Si, así había llegado a conocer tan profundamente aquellos parajes, pero ni un centímetro fuera de ellos.

Este mismo nudo la empujaba ahora a salir de sus habitaciones en dirección de los establos. Con suerte Elladan y Elrohir ya estarían ahí.

Un par de elfos caminan apresuradamente en su dirección, el sentido de su conversación no se escapa a los oídos de la joven.

-¡Enanos te digo! Están a las entradas de la ciudad y Lord Elrond aún no ha regresado con la expedición para ahuyentar los huargos. ¡Dicen que el maestro Elrohir, tan veloz como siempre, cabalgó ágilmente desde los pastizales hasta las habitaciones de su padre para dar aviso, y así tan rápido como vino, regresó para ayudar a su hermano a combatir a las bestias.

-¡Que increíble! Es cada centímetro del gran jinete que su buen nombre le augura. No podíamos esperar nada menos del joven heredero.

 _Por supuesto nadie me notó…_ -pensó la pelirroja- _es sólo una señal de que mi trabajo fue hecho a la perfección. Lindir tiene razón, yo soy…_

Y así Robin se detiene en medio de su camino hacia los establos, dejando que sus pies la lleven justo al único sitio al que en ese momento se le prohíbe estar: la entrada principal de la ciudad.

* * *

La huida había resultado cien veces peor de lo que el rey enano había podido imaginar. No, sería mentir si dijese que jamás sospechó hacia dónde el mago los estaba llevando. Era obvio, todo siempre dentro de su retorcido e incomprensible plan para… ¿enseñarle algo? ¿Qué se supone que debía aprender de todo esto? No, tal vez estaba pensando demasiado, no había sido sino una casualidad,-y muy a su pesar-una fortuna que hayan encontrado un refugio cerca. No podría a estas alturas ocultar lo indefensa que su compañía se encontraba contra estas criaturas.

Lo indefenso que él mismo estaba ante el recuerdo de estas.

 _-No, ahora no es momento de pensar en esto Thorin Oakenshield, tu compañía te necesita de una pieza para salir vivos de esta._

Un vistazo rápido le avisó que la compañía estaba completa y con apenas unos rasguños. Para su mala suerte el mediano aún estaba con ellos.

Sus ojos deambularon en las construcciones a su alrededor, delicadas y orgánicas, llenas de ornamentos.

 _-Ugh, elfos._

La compañía camina dispersa en lo que a él le parece la más impráctica de las plazas; un desperdicio de espacio, en serio. Su atención se centra en sus sobrinos, parecen estar intactos salvo por las rojas mejillas de Kili. Nada mal para ser su primera vez en acción a campo abierto, al menos la adrenalina no ha hecho estragos en sus pantalones. Aun.

Balin parece agitado, pero estará bien. Bombur está sorprendentemente intacto, quién lo diría. Ori parece a punto de vomitar…bueno, eso es más de lo que esperaba de él de todos modos. ¿Y Nori? No debe de olvidar tener un ojo sobre ese bribón. Voltea hacia un lado y hacia el otro, pero su mirada se encuentra con el mediano, que se sonroja ante los intentos de Bofur por sacudir el polvo de sus ropas.

Un gruñido leve sale de su pecho a la par de que sus ojos ruedan hacia un lado en un gesto de exasperación. Dwalin capta este despliegue de disgusto y lo acusa con un significativo fruncido de ceño. Una leve sacudida de su melena le indica al enano guerrero que deje el tema por ahora. Y es justo a tiempo, porque un elfo proveniente de las escalinatas saluda a Gandalf. Parece que éste no confía en la comitiva, pues saluda en lo que Thorin sólo puede suponer es sindarín.

El intercambio no dura mucho, un grupo a caballo entra por el mismo camino que ellos llegaron y los rodea en una perfecta formación que no hace sino poner aún más nerviosos a los miembros de la compañía. Su líder, por su parte, se siente cada vez más desconfiado de este nuevo plan.

Y el hecho de que el regente-el famoso Lord Elrond-haga alusión al linaje de Durin tampoco pone puntos sobre la confianza a los elfos. Simplemente es una batalla que no se puede ganar, los enanos, especialmente los de Erebor, están en guerra perpetua con los _abraza árboles,_ incluso aunque estos les ofrezcan comida y hospedaje, como lo hace el lord de Imladris.

La siempre escasa diplomacia que tanto se ha empeñado Balin en inculcarle le hace al menos desviar la mirada un momento, en un intento de que su gesto de disgusto no sea mirado directamente por sus anfitriones. Por un segundo le parece que algo se mueve en los pilares del arco que adorna la entrada. No hay tiempo de ver una segunda vez, el lord elfo vuelve a dirigir palabras hacia ellos, ¿un insulto tal vez?

Al recibir el anuncio de que habrá alimento, la mayoría de los enanos-y el hobbit-bajan completamente la guardia. Thorin no puede culparlos del todo, pero su postura como líder le impide mostrar esa misma debilidad a su gente. Así que mientras son dirigidos a sus habitaciones para descansar y refrescarse, no pierde de vista cada detalle que puede encontrar a su alrededor-al menos sabe que Dwalin también hace lo mismo.

Es en este estado defensivo que su mente vuelve a percibirlo de nuevo, el haz rojo que vio en las praderas. ¿Habrá sido su imaginación? ¿O acaso será alguna magia extraña de los elfos? No, al menos tenía que estar seguro de sus propios sentidos. Una vez distribuidos en sus habitaciones Thorin se dirige al balcón, está seguro que la extraña aparición provenía de esa ala, cerca de los jardines.

 _¿Un animal acaso?_

No, todos los animales producen sonido…

 _Los gatos hacen "meow"_

 _Las aves "tweet"…_

Thorin sale de sus habitaciones sin ser visto por nadie de la compañía, demasiado agotados como para moverse de sus camas. El rastro rojo lo guía hacia un jardín que conduce a los establos, en la cima de una pequeña colina rodeada de árboles. A sus orillas la vena de un río cercano alimenta los bebederos de los caballos.

Y no se mueve un paso más. Repentinamente algo le perturba.

 _Los ratones hacen "squeek"_

 _Las ranas "croak"_

 _Los patos "cuack"…_

Pero ningún sonido puede ser percibido en aquella apartada orilla, ni siquiera el vertiginoso paso del río.

Un movimiento en los establos le alerta de sus habitantes y el rey enano decide caminar hasta el umbral de la caballeriza. En su interior una joven ataviada en un traje de montar que hace juego con el color intenso de su cabello, acaricia la frente de un corcel. En sonidos imperceptibles para el rey enano, la muchacha le susurra con cariño al animal.

No es mucho más alta que él, tiene grandes ojos negros de vidrio, hermoso pelo rojo y piel blanca salpicada de pecas. Si no hay ningún sonido, ¿cómo se comunica con el caballo?

La mente de Thorin navega en una especie de abotargamiento, pero lucha por encontrar algo con qué comparar aquella imagen de ese escurridizo ángel grana. Entre más piensa, más pesado se vuelve el silencio sobre sus oídos, como si comprimiera su cerebro en un mudo golpe y al parecer así es como sucede, porque un gemido que él no logra escuchar escapa de sus labios y la joven es advertida de su presencia.

En el momento en que sus miradas se cruzan el sonido regresa, agolpándose violentamente en su cabeza. Le recuerda a Thorin de ese día hace tantos años, cuando los vientos le anunciaron la venida de Smaug el terrible. El tenso silencio de los segundos antes del ataque, roto estrepitosamente por el estruendo de su destrucción. Aun años después Thorin despertaría de pesadillas plagadas del eco de esos días.

Bueno, esa sensación era tan similar a lo que sentía en este momento, que no pudo evitar sentir náuseas. Pronto fue demasiado y Oakenshield encontró el final de su tarde en el acolchado piso de heno y pastura. En el eclipse de sus sentidos ve la figura roja haciéndole compañía en el suelo. Ni siquiera la escuchó caer, ¿acaso jamás emite sonido alguno?

Ah, al fin encuentra el comparativo que estaba buscando.

Un zorro, esa joven parecía un zorro.

…

 _¿Qué sonido hace un zorro?_

Buenas noches su majestad, se cierra el telón.


	4. Chapter 4-Believe in me (pt1)

_Tal parece que estoy escribiendo por montones para compensar la ausencia. Aprovecharé ahora que la historia se dibuja más clara en mi mente._

 _Mi idea era tener dos capítulos seguidos (el anterior y este), pero con el paso del huracán Patricia hubo varios cortes de electricidad y me quedé con este capítulo a medias y apenas terminé hoy que ya había electricidad y todo estaba tranquilo._

 _Me sucedió algo-que para mi-es chistoso. Al estar escribiendo la primera parte de este capítulo (hasta antes de la primera línea divisoria) me fui de corrido sin levantar la vista del monitor. Cuando escribí la última palabra levanté la cabeza y dije: wait, what?. No sé porque pero mi cabeza iba en automático y mi lado consciente se sorprendió del resultado. Espero les guste._

 _Este capítulo se enfoca en cosas de Robin pero también de la compañía, especialmente de Thorin. Usé la canción Believe in me, de The Pierces, pero estará dividido en dos partes ya que esta idea se me extendió más de lo que había planeado. Por alguna razón esto está girando más hacia el suspenso y no tengo idea de cómo demonios pasó eso._

 _Abrazos para quienes tengan el valor de leerme porque me he extendido bastante (y lo seguiré haciendo)._

* * *

Si algo sabía Robin era de nuevos comienzos. Es algo a lo que las personas se suelen acostumbrar cuando se tiene una madre obsesiva que presiona todo y a todos a su alrededor para tener las cosas tal y como lo visualiza en su mente, su imagen ideal del mundo.

Hasta que de tanta presión todo y todos explotan.

Papá deja la casa, abuela no quiere hablarle, hermano se va con papá. Mamá ve el desastre que ha ocasionado su obsesión, pero jamás admitirá que fue hecho por ella. La casa es un caos, está demasiado sucia como para seguir viviendo en ella, así que decide dejar todo y comenzar desde cero.

Nueva ciudad, nuevo trabajo, nueva casa, nuevo novio. Todo es nuevo excepto su comportamiento. A medida que fue creciendo, Robin comenzó a detectar los patrones que seguía su madre.

El asunto era que amar a su madre no era fácil, nadie lo sabía mejor que ella. Cuando cumplió 13 años, edad en la que su madre creía que ya podía valerse por sí misma sin necesidad de ser vigilada, Robin se inscribió a todos y cada uno de los cursos, talleres y clubes escolares y extraescolares que pudiese cubrir. Cualquier cosa que la mantuviera alejada de casa.

Mamá nunca fue a un solo partido, una sola presentación, una sola exposición. Está bien, de cualquier modo Robin sabía que había crecido como un ente aparte de su madre; una carga que no ves pero siempre llevas; como ese labial que siempre traes en tu bolso y que jamás usas pero cargas por si llegaras a necesitar.

Robin cumplió la mayoría de edad y se quedó ahí, en espera de que su madre la necesitara. _No saldré de tu bolso, por si un día me necesitas._

Un día mamá vuelve a fracasar, pero la casa no es un desastre. ¿Quién mantuvo todo en orden mientras ella intentaba obstinadamente de armar este rompecabezas de piezas que no encajan? Se da la vuelta y ahí está, todo sigue de pie a pesar de que ella daba vueltas y vueltas en el torbellino de catástrofes que era su vida sentimental. ¿Sólo ella estaba sufriendo? ¿Sólo ella giraba en este huracán de una sola persona?

Regresa a casa después de un agotador día de trabajo autómata, extrañada de que no ha tenido que librar una batalla para dividir los bienes con su ahora tercer ex esposo; Gabriel le cedió la casa. Esa misma a la que ahora llega y se encuentra en perfecto orden, limpia y cuidadosamente adornada para que una familia unida que ya no existe celebre navidad. En el refrigerador hay una nota de Robin, la cena está lista, tan sólo debe de ponerla en el microondas. De pronto ha perdido el apetito.

Escaleras arriba, durmiendo tranquila está Robin. ¿Cuántos años es que tenía ya? Su cuarto es un muestrario de las doscientas aficiones y ocupaciones que ha tenido desde pequeña: cocina, literatura, costura, música, pintura, baile y por periodos cortos, deportes. A veces le parecía que no había cosa que Robin no pudiera hacer.

Y si ese era el caso, ¿para qué estaba ella ahí?

Repentinamente la casa no es el desastre, es su vida. Habrá que salir pronto de ella.

Observa la cómoda sobre la cual están las llaves. En los cajones guarda los más variados objetos esenciales.

 _No me lo tomes a mal Robin…_

 _Bueno, tu entenderás, siempre lo haces._

Sobre la sien, amor mío.

Bang.

* * *

Tal y como lo imaginaba, al quitarse las botas Balin descubre que estas tienen un pequeño agujero. Ni hablar, fue su culpa por no haberlo previsto. Aguantarán un rato más, pero será mejor arreglarlas mientras aún tienen materiales. Tal vez estos elfos tengan algo que pueda usar para repararlas… ¿unas herramientas quizás?

Ah, pero su estómago le reclama con ruidos no muy amistosos, tal vez no sea educado presentarse a sus anfitriones con tan poco decoro. El problema es Thorin, con lo obstinado que es probablemente no quiera asistir al banquete ofrecido en su honor. Habrá que convencerlo primero…

-Dwalin, ¡Dwalin!

Espantado y con un sonoro bufido de su nariz, el enano guerrero despierta de la siesta involuntaria que tomó al sentarse en un pequeño sillón de la habitación dispuesta para ambos hermanos.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? ¡¿Nos atacan?!

Su mano se estira de inmediato para alcanzar a _Grasper._ Balin cierra los ojos, un tanto cansado de la actitud de alarma constante de su hermano. No puede culparlo, en serio, pero es agotador vivir asustado. Levanta una mano en señal de que puede relajarse.

-Sólo quería pedirte que hables con el resto de la compañía, que estén listos para la cena.

-¡¿Con esos estirados… Abraza-árboles?!

-¿Sabes de alguien más por estos rumbos que quiera proporcionarnos comida caliente y un techo para pasar la noche?

Dwalin prefiere permanecer callado, nunca ha sido capaz de refutar la lógica infalible de su hermano mayor.

-Iré a buscar a Thorin y veré que puedo hacer para que asista al banquete.

Un gruñido leve es la única respuesta. Justo antes de cerrar la puerta de la habitación, Balin agrega:

-Y por favor, al menos desempolva tu ropa. Por una vez me gustaría que estuviéramos presentables para alguien que nos ofrece su ayuda.

Otro gruñido y ojos rodando hacia un lado son todo lo que puede contestar. Tal vez un día Balin, amante de las cortesías y la limpieza, pueda perdonar el horror y la vergüenza que sus botas –y su falta de delicadeza-causaron en la casa del mediano.

Por un rato el enano guerrero se queda ahí, contemplando el techo, sonriéndose al recordar todos los desastres hechos en casa de Bilbo y las caras de desasosiego que hacía la pobre criatura al encontrar los mantelillos de su madre manchados de salsa de tomate.

 _-¡No son servilletas!_

Su cara se había puesto del mismo color que la salsa embarrada en ellos. Eso fue bastante gracioso. Tal vez haya que ir a su casa otra vez, se sonríe con malicia.

Después de palmotear dos veces sus hombros, Dwalin se siente más que satisfecho con su arreglo y sale en busca de los otros enanos. Balin no puede decir que no lo intentó.

El pasillo parece un laberinto serpenteante y por primera vez en este viaje, Dwalin desearía que los hayan puesto a todos en la misma habitación.

 _-Excepto a Ori, eso no sería muy…muy apropiado que digamos._

Con un dedo rechoncho rasca los tatuajes en su cabeza, ¿para dónde se supone que tiene que ir?

Por lo general él es un enano racional, dentro de la lógica de un enano guerrero claro está, pero su experiencia en el campo de batalla le había enseñado que a veces es necesaria una buena dosis de intuición y la de él-como la lógica de su hermano-había probado ser infalible. Mira hacia ambos lados del pasillo, huele el aire en cada uno de ellos, entrecierra los ojos, acaricia su barba y decide.

- _A la derecha._

Contento gira hacia el rumbo decidido y piensa en los manjares que tanto le gustaría comer. No ha dado ni cinco pasos cuando una voz conocida interrumpe sus pensamientos.

-¡Dwalin! ¡Dwalin!

Sus pies no lo mueven lo suficientemente rápido para responder como él quisiera al angustioso tono de su hermano. Los gritos vienen del lado contrario al que se disponía a ir y afortunadamente su intuición no le había fallado, el pasillo izquierdo le guía hacia un jardín. Los gritos parecen provenir de un establo al pie del río.

 _-¿Quién pone un establo al pie del río? Estúpidos elfos…_

En la entrada encuentra a Balin arrodillado al pie de Thorin.

-Sólo está inconsciente, date prisa y llévalo a sus habitaciones.

Dwalin obedece mientras su hermano se dirige a toda prisa hacia una figura en el fondo que él no había notado. Entre tanto rojo es difícil saber si no hay sangre.

-¡Está igual que Thorin!, deprisa hermano, llevémoslos adentro.

En su paso hacia la salida se encuentran con Kili y Ori, la peor elección para un momento así. Antes de que puedan entrar en pánico Balin les asegura que todo está bien, dejando a los muchachos boquiabiertos y horrorizados.

-Kili avísale a Oín que nos espere en la habitación de Thorin. Ori, busca un elfo, alguien querrá hacerse responsable de esta muchacha.

Ambos miran consternados a la chica. Muy extraña de verdad, las pecas no son comunes en los elfos…pero ella no parece de todo uno. Algo en ella parece fuera de lugar, antinatural.

-¡De prisa!-ladra Dwalin.

Los muchachos corren atolondrados a responder las órdenes que se les han dado y Ori trastabilla un par de veces antes de llegar a la entrada del edificio del que han salido hasta hace tan solo unos momentos. Muy en su interior Dwalin lamenta haberlo hecho así, pero es la única manera de hacerse obedecer de inmediato. El rostro asustado de Ori le deja una espina de culpa en su interior. Balin lo observa casi exasperado, su hermano pequeño siempre ha tenido una debilidad por las criaturas pequeñas como Ori, pero en serio ahora no es el momento adecuado para eso.

-Hermano-decide ir suavemente- démonos prisa en llevar a estos dos adentro.

Un poco sonrojado el forzudo enano afirma con un leve asentamiento de cabeza y emprende la marcha. Balin considera seriamente que si sobreviven a este viaje, definitivamente le comprará a su hermano un conejo.

En el interior Oin los recibe fastidiado, no porque tenga que curarlos por enésima vez-de eso estaba consiente cuando aceptó entrar a la compañía-sino por el alboroto causado por el resto de los enanos. Gloin hizo un intento de calmarlos, pero como a todo buen tesorero, nadie le hizo caso.

Por uno de los pasillos de la intrincada ala principal caminan tres bulliciosos elfos-bulliciosos para alguien de su especie, claro está. Dos de ellos, notoriamente mayores que el tercero, cuyo único error en la vida ha sido cruzarse con los gemelos en ese momento, ríen y acorralan con sus preguntas al pobre muchacho de servicio, que se sonroja profusamente por la atención.

-¡Vamos, será muy divertido! Nadie notará que estuviste ahí, te lo prometemos.

-Y si alguien te descubre, simplemente diles que nosotros te dimos la orden.

Oh pobre alma condenada, la cantidad de personas que han caído bajo la misma mentira. Si no tuviera sus ojos clavados en sus pies, en un intento inútil de no sonrojarse más ante los apuestos jóvenes que destacan por media cabeza sobre de él, notaría las sonrisas maliciosas con que estos han extraviado a tantos en aras de jugar una buena broma.

Es una oportunidad única, una en un millón. ¿Cuántas veces tendrían la oportunidad de jugarles una broma a un grupo de enanos? ¡Y en su propia casa, ni más ni menos! No, nunca nadie sospecha del anfitrión.

En estos derroteros perniciosos estaban los hermanos cuando su tormento al muchacho los lleva a un pasillo atascado de regordetes, olorosos y revoltosos hombrecitos. Todos ellos se agolpan a la entrada de una de las habitaciones que ellos identifican rápidamente como la de huéspedes. Se empujan y forcejean rudamente mientras hablan en tonos igual de toscos-o al menos así les parece a ellos, acostumbrados a los sonidos suaves del sindarín-, sólo pueden deducir que se trata de khuzdul.

Uno de ellos, con un sombrero bastante peculiar, dice algo que desvía la atención de todos hacia el otro lado del pasillo. Un enano con tatuajes en la calva y traje de espantapájaros carga sobre su hombro a uno que distinguen como líder del grupo que ellos encontraron en las praderas. Tras de él un anciano lleva en brazos una figura que a los gemelos les es de sobra conocida.

La tierra media ha conocido muchas batallas a lo largo de su historia, pero ninguna tan absurda y obstinada como la de dos hermanos celosos y sobreprotectores contra un grupo de enanos que darían mil veces su oro que la razón a un par de nada razonables, pomposos y mimados elfos.

En mejor uso de sus facultades, el joven de servicio se desembaraza de los irracionales muchachos y se dispone a ir en busca de alguien con un poco más de cordura para calmar este caos, cuando una profunda voz resuena hasta el otro extremo del pasillo, enfriando los ánimos de los enanos y enviando una ola de hielo a las espinas dorsales de los gemelos.

-¡Silencio!

Los enanos miran perplejos al usualmente sereno Lord elfo. Tras de él Lindir, Ori y Gandalf le escoltan pasmados de verlo romper su compostura, hasta que el primero se desprende del grupo para a toda prisa acercarse al enano de barba blanca y librarlo de su carga.

-¡ _Mellon nin!-_ repone en un tono que no da lugar a discusión-¡Abran paso, corran las cortinas para que entre aire! ¡Tú, el del peinado extraño, tráeme una vasija con agua fresca, ya! ¡Cualquiera que no tenga conocimientos de curación despeja ahora mismo este lugar!

Los enanos se miran estupefactos por un momento, Nori acribilla con la mirada al orejas puntiagudas que se atreve a darle órdenes como si él fuese un chiquillo de teta.

-¡Ahora, idiotas!-explota la voz de Gandalf. Lord Elrond le dirige una mirada que en el austero lenguaje visual de los elfos significa "gracias amigo". El mago le contesta levantado las cejas incrédulo y moviendo su mentón hacia la derecha en un idioma que traducido a las palabras comunes diría algo como: "bueno, alguien tenía que hacerlo".

Los enanos se mueven oficiosamente al son de las órdenes recibidas, mientras que los gemelos tratan de hacerse paso hacia la habitación ocupada por los nuevos pacientes, pero una mirada severa de su padre los detiene. Ellos saben que es mejor no estorbar. Los labios de Lord Elrond se presionan en una línea grave de preocupación. Gandalf no pierde de vista este detalle.

-¿Es ella de quien me hablaste, viejo amigo?

El lord elfo sólo contesta con un tímido movimiento de cabeza, su mirada y su mente están perdidas en la habitación. El mago cierra los ojos y trata de reprimir sin éxito un suspiro.

 _Esto no pinta nada bien._

* * *

El piso está húmedo pero sus ropas huelen a humo. La llovizna es ligera, pero no ha cesado en horas y no parece que lo hará pronto. Él prefiere seguir caminando.

El sonido acompasado de las olas mantiene su mente sosegada. El cielo gris encuentra su reflejo en el mar. La arena, de igual palidez, acentúa la oscuridad de las agudas rocas que salpican la playa, aquí y allá alternadas con los dorados pastizales de hierba que ondulan con el peso de la brisa y la tormenta.

Desde un pequeño risco observa todo aquello en completa indiferencia. Recoge una piedra que está a sus pies. Estas no son sus tierras, de esta piedra no proviene su energía. De estas piedras no está hecha su gente.

Una lágrima atenta con salir de sus ojos. Él no es un hombre de nostalgia, aunque antes el valar no se había empecinado tanto con él. No, si acaso sus lágrimas serán de ira. La ira parece un estado de ánimo que contrasta mucho con la serenidad usual del mar, pero justo ahora su corazón es como esa tormenta que se avecina en el horizonte.

Lo intentó todo y de nada le valió. Mató de hambre a su pueblo en busca de un lugar para vivir, los instaló en aquellas apartadas rocas que él temía infructíferas para sus oficios, trató de tomar Moria y perdió a la mitad de su familia. Justo ahora acaba de ver otro de sus fracasos, cuando ha llamado a los otros señores enanos hasta las desoladas costas del golfo de Lhûn para pedirles su apoyo. Se ha hecho acompañar sólo de Balin. Los otros le mirarían con lástima, desprecio o incluso decepción si supieran que les ha fallado nuevamente. Pero no Balin, no, él no es así.

 _Por eso sólo lo traje a él._

Sí, eso le gusta pensar, de esta manera no recurren a su mente los nombres y los rostros de aquellos que ahora deberían guiar a su nación. Perdidos y masacrados en un intento inútil de permanecer de pie.

Contiene una bocanada grande de aire en sus pulmones por unos segundos y luego la expulsa en el más desolado de los suspiros. Está tan cansado. ¿Qué sentido tiene todo esto? Oh no, otra lágrima amenaza con salir, presuroso levanta su brazo y seca su rostro con la manga de su abrigo. Al tenerla sobre la cara se percata del olor a humo de esta. Todo él huele igual, la aversión es inmediata. Al salir de la montaña no hubo oportunidad de tomar muchas pertenecías, así que no había prestado atención a algo que llevaba puesto diariamente desde hace varios meses ya.

Tal vez debería entrar al agua, tal vez así se lave el olor.

 _Sí, claro._

Se quita las botas y avanza lentamente hacia las olas, no sabe si Balin aun lo está observando. Hace movimientos para quitarse el abrigo, pero mejor decide que no.

 _Hay que deshacerse de todo._

Al entrar al agua se da cuenta que el oleaje es engañoso, mucho más agresivo de lo que parecía cuando lo miraba desde el risco. De repente la fuerza es demasiada y comienza a arrastrarlo hacia afuera, jalado por el peso las telas sobre su cuerpo.

 _Ni hablar, el abrigo tiene que irse después de todo._

Las piezas de armadura le siguen junto con su camisón, hasta que queda únicamente en pantalones. Es liberador sentir la brisa fresca agitando su cabello, las olas salpicando sobre su torso desnudo. Sigue caminando hacia aguas más profundas.

 _Toda el agua de este ancho mar no puede lavar la agonía de mi espíritu._

Un pie sucede a otro en una caminata hipnótica, siguiendo el pasmoso ritmo de las olas. Su cuerpo sigue la orden de una mente cansada de pensar, de ver el día a día de una realidad que le aterra; solo y con un mundo encima. Su corazón…su corazón hace mucho que dejó de palpitar. Sigue avanzando, el agua abraza sus caderas y lentamente sube a su torso, la sal pica una herida de espada aun sin sanar. El siseo que escapa de sus labios lo detiene en seco, entonces se da cuenta.

 _Desde hace minutos que no puedo escuchar nada; ni el sonido de las olas o de las aves marinas. Ni siquiera mi propio aullido de dolor._

Instintivamente voltea hacia atrás y se da cuenta de todo lo que ha recorrido, el agua ahora llega hasta la mitad de su cuerpo. Mira a la playa confundido, y por más que busca a Balin no puede verlo por ningún lado. En una esquina de su mente algo le grita que todo esto es muy familiar. Intenta hacer memoria, pero es muy nebuloso- _como el mar justo ahora-_ los recuerdos se resbalan de su mente, dejándolo aún más frustrado.

Hasta que un interruptor en su cerebro se enciende, sus reflejos lo hacen mirar al frente instantáneamente.

Ahí está ella dentro del mar, vestida del color de ese océano turbio, con la piel pálida como aquella arena, salpicada de pequeños puntos del color pardo del cielo. Sus pestañas y sus cejas hacen mímica de su piel, haciéndola ver como una parte más de aquel paisaje a punto de quebrarse en tormenta marítima.

Excepto por el sórdido color de su cabello.

* * *

Robin camina por el pasillo de su casa, el sacudidor en su mano ha sido su fiel compañero desde que se mudaron.

 _La segunda en un año, ¿eh?, vamos mejorando._

La mañana ha sido tranquila, aunque parece que mamá no llegó a dormir. Bueno, de cualquier modo sacudir y limpiar nunca está de más. Se estira una última vez y aprieta la liga de su coleta. Al bajar las escaleras tararea una canción que ha estado atorada en su mente desde que despertó.

Hmmm, Hmmm hmmm

La luz suave de la mañana baña la cocina, dándole un especial brillo a las plantas sobre los ventanales. El color miel en las paredes y el mobiliario de cedro le dan a la cocina un toque cálido, casi tradicional a la cocina. Oh, cómo adora Robin esta casa, ojalá siempre pueda vivir en ella.

Abre los estantes y se dispone a preparar el desayuno.

 _Ya no hay mantequilla ni harina._

Bueno, tendrá que pasar de los panqueques. Pero tampoco hay naranjas o fruta y pensándolo bien el detergente de la cocina ya comienza a escasear. Bien, al menos sabe en qué ocupara su tiempo el día de hoy.

Un vistazo en el espacio de arriba le revela que, tal como lo sospechó, mamá no llegó a dormir. La cena está integra en donde ella la dejó. Es la primera de una serie de señales que le indican a Robin lo que sigue a partir de ahora.

 _-Nos quedan dos meses nada más, no debí encariñarme con la casa._

Un sabor amargo se extiende por su paladar y deja sin terminar su improvisado desayuno. Recoge todo, toma su chaqueta y va hacia la entrada, las llaves están en la cómoda de siempre. Un suave "clack" enmarca su salida del hogar.

En la tienda departamental mira distraídamente los estantes, sin tomar realmente atención en los productos. No hay nada mejor que hacer hoy, de cualquier modo. Al final del pasillo hay una torre de cajas de esferas, coronada con una enorme estrella, que abajo tiene un listón rojo de brillos dorados. A un lado los estantes rebosan de adornos navideños que brillan, suenan y se mueven.

Robin se acerca y toma una almohada en la que bordaron un pino de navidad y regalos con telas de distintos patrones y cuentas brillantes. Algunos trozos de tela a cuadros emulan un sillón viejo y parchado que descansa a un lado del árbol. Inmediatamente se siente transportada a su primera casa, con su padre biológico y su inseparable sillón. Solía leerle por horas mientras la tenía sentada en su regazo.

Suspira, los años han pasado y la oportunidad de ser familia se ha escapado de sus manos una y otra vez. Se dispone a dejar de regreso el adorno cuando una idea se enciende en su mente.

 _-¿Y qué tal si no? Aún estamos mamá y yo, eso debe de ser más que suficiente para contar como familia, ¿no? Y estaremos aquí al menos hasta mediados de enero…_

Cuando llega a casa, con más bolsas de las usuales, corre de inmediato a la cochera y comienza a sacar las cajas que resguardan los adornos que su madre le prometió solemnemente "Serían los últimos, los que desempolvaremos cada año, porque nos quedaremos aquí para siempre. Ahora sí".

 _Tú no lo creías madre, pero cuando regreses a casa verás como sí. Será todo lo que tú quieres y nos quedaremos para siempre. Como tú dices: Ahora sí._

En la punta del pino coloca dos piezas especialmente significativas, en espera de que su madre las vea: un petirrojo y una abeja. Los observa satisfecha y estos la miran de regreso mientras termina de colocar el resto de los adornos. La tarde entera se consume y pronto la oscuridad entra por las ventanas, Robin enciende la luz para ahuyentarla y mira su trabajo completo.

 _Ahora sí mamá, ahora sí._

Sube a darse un baño y esperar a que su madre regrese. El sueño la vence sobre la última página de su compilación de Poe, en el que se lee el poema favorito de su padre: Annabel Lee. Debió ser una siesta ligera porque repentinamente se despierta, la sensación de que debería bajar las escaleras le invade y su pecho se siente oprimido por una angustia extraña. Al levantarse de la cama el mundo comienza a girar a su alrededor, apenas puede contener las náuseas.

Apoyándose en la pared llega al quicio de su puerta, desde donde observa el pasillo mayormente oscuro, al final de este se ve una luz amarilla proveniente del primer piso.

 _Mamá debe de haber llegado ya._

Pero el camino no se hace más fácil y a la incomodidad de su estómago se suma un golpeteo en las orejas, como de un sonido viciado que aumenta de manera irregular. En ocasiones, le parece que puede escuchar unas voces susurrándole. Cierra los ojos en un esfuerzo supremo por detener las vueltas en su cabeza.

Hmmm hmmm hmmm

Parpadea lentamente hasta que su visión es de nuevo clara, está en la cocina, frente al teléfono que cuelga a un lado de la entrada.

Hmmm Hmmm Hmmmm

 _Todo lo que tengo que hacer es sostener el teléfono_

Su estómago da un giro violento, apenas se puede mantener erguida. Bajo sus pies descalzos la alfombra oscura le transmite una sensación que es cálida, pero al tocar sus plantas se vuelve húmeda y hace que todo su cuerpo se estremezca hasta el punto del dolor. Cuando la alfombra se satura de esta sustancia desconocida, ahora esparcida en una mancha negra alrededor de la habitación, sube por encima de su piel en un claro contraste de su palidez con el rubor carmesí y brillante de aquel líquido.

Hmmm hmmm hmmm

 _Siente el calor de la muerte_

El pánico carcome sus entrañas, las voces crecen dentro de su cabeza como el ruido incesante de un panal de abejas.

De abejas.

Hmmm hmmm hmmmm

 _Subiendo desde el suelo sucio_

El número de emergencias está en la puerta del refrigerador, pero Robin no puede quitar las manos de sus oídos, el ruido es insoportable, no puede oír sus pensamientos, es incapaz de oír sus propios gritos.

El tambor gira una vez. Las llaves están sobre la cómoda y sobre la cien de mamá hay una pistola. Robin extiende una mano, trata de alcanzar a mamá.

Un sonido metálico estalla sobre los oídos de Robin.

Pero su mano no vuelve vacía.

Hmmm hmmm hmmm.


End file.
